


Незрячий

by whatnotness



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, вселенная руин, дарк, джен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые двери лучше не открывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незрячий

Его разбудил хлопок входной двери.  
Скотт дёрнулся, сбрасывая остатки сна, выпрямился в кресле и прислушался: комнату наполняла гулкая, осязаемая тишина, из-за которой, как из звукоизоляционной комнаты, прорывались отголоски разговоров и стук шагов в холле. Значит, ему не показалось.

Последнее время, последние месяцы, чуть ли не годы, Скотту много чего казалось. Что надежда есть, что их всех спасут, что Бог проклял его за грехи родителей, что он умрёт — медленно сгниет в тюрьме, слушая крики обезумевшего Курта Вагнера.  
Тюрьма для мутантов, для отбросов общества, тюрьма, которая навсегда обезопасит людей от тех, кого они даже не попытались понять, убивала своих жителей медленно, одного за другим. Тюрьма никого не отпускала, но регулярно наполнялась всё новыми мутантами: сначала они звали, говорили, бодрились, строили планы побега, но вскоре — сразу после того, как у них вырывали, выгрызали способности, — все разговоры сменялись плачем, отчаянием и подавленностью.  
Скотт выжил.  
Он так и не узнал, как произошло нападение, кто его спланировал, и, по большему счёту, его это совершенно не волновало: тогда единственным инстинктом был животный страх, вынуждавший бежать прочь из разваливающегося, как карточный домик, здания; сейчас уже было всё равно.  
Он выжил, потому что в него вцепился Курт — шрам от его когтей до сих пор отзывался болью в плече, — и через секунду они уже были далеко, среди леса, а по телу Скотта стекала слизь, кровь и ошмётки мяса. От перемещения Курт лопнул, как воздушный шар, и не успел получить даже глотка свободы.  
Возможно, подумал тогда Скотт, Бог Курта отвернулся от него. Возможно, он отвернулся от них всех.

Трости на привычном месте не оказалось, и Скотт, подавив какое-то тревожное чувство, неловко спустился на пол, ощупывая всё вокруг. Среди ворсинок ковра он почувствовал небольшой шарик и, не думая, сунул его в карман. Тревога росла, но она была обоснованной — лишенный опоры Скотт становился беспомощнее новорождённого. Натолкнувшись на гладкую пластиковую поверхность — Эмма говорила, что трость идеально белая, — Скотт выпрямился, расправил брюки и снова опустился в кресло, стараясь успокоиться. Голоса приближались.

— За этой дверью, — сказала Эмма, — живёт Скотт.  
Ей неразборчиво ответил тихий детский голос. Все воспитанники Эммы были детьми. Все воспитанники Эммы были тихими.  
— Он живёт тут, потому что больше ему жить негде. У него никого нет, — ровно, без всяких эмоций продолжила Эмма, — кроме нас. И ты должна пообещать мне, что не будешь его беспокоить, Рейчел.  
— Конечно, мисс Фрост, — ответила она.  
Безмятежность, подумал Скотт, перекатывая в руках стеклянный шарик. Спокойствие, безмятежность, сон, кошмары — ассоциативный ряд уводил его в неприятную сторону, и Скотт вздрогнул.  
— Очаровательно, — сказала Эмма. — Тогда идём, я покажу тебе дом.

Эмма оберегала Скотта от своих детей, или оберегала детей от него: вид измученного, покалеченного человека с выжженными глазами, наверное, был бы травмирующим. Иллюзий на свой счёт Скотт не питал. 

У него ушли недели на то, чтобы понять — с этим домом что-то было не так. Недели мучительного счастья, недели свободы и той самой безмятежности, которые прервались пронзительным детским криком среди ночи. Скотт часто слышал чужие крики и умел их различать: крик разбуженного кошмаром ребёнка отличался от крика боли и отчаяния. Этот крик напомнил ему о Курте, и Скотт словно очнулся.  
С этим домом, со всеми его жителями, было что-то не так.

* * *  
Он попал сюда случайно, Эмма просто нашла его — подобрала среди гнили, падали и отбросов в одной из подворотен; она подошла, звонко цокая каблуками, подняла его за подбородок и сказала:  
— Просыпайтесь, мистер Саммерс, ваши мечты оглушительны.  
Слова не были произнесены вслух, рядом бормотали прокаженные, больные, разящие смертью люди (Скотт научился отличать этот запах одним из первых), рядом визжали сирены и говорили проповедники.  
— Грядёт, — монотонно повторяли они, — вскоре грядёт ужасное! Мы лишились всех, кто мог защитить нашу планету, и вскоре мы умрём! Нас раздавят, сожрут...  
— Пошли, — произнесла Эмма, и её голос разом заглушил весь шум, — пошли, Скотт, пора возвращаться домой.  
— ... все умрём!  
И Скотт пошёл.

Она содержала приют, небольшой, отдалённый от людей настолько, что даже при желании Скотт не мог расслышать город — вокруг был лес, тяжелый и необъятный, запах которого проникал сквозь стены.  
О том, что в приюте есть дети, Скотт узнал не сразу. Ребёнок, которого он случайно задел, не закричал и не заплакал, а только ощупал Скотта, как что-то новое и неизвестное, и пошёл дальше.  
— Они сироты, — объяснила вечером Эмма, — у них никого нет. Я помогаю им.  
— Ты помогаешь всем калекам, которых видишь? — хрипло спросил Скотт.  
— Только красивым.  
Возможно, на её лице была маска презрения, отчуждённость или брезгливость, те эмоции, которые испытал бы любой человек, при взгляде на кого-то, вроде него, но Скотт не мог этого увидеть. Скотт вообще не мог видеть.  
Поэтому он покорно принимал осторожные, ласкающие прикосновения. Эмма приручала его, как дикого зверя, не спешила, словно оплетала паутиной зарвавшуюся мошку, с уверенностью даже не паука, а королевы пауков, Арахны. Протянув руку, Скотт мог почувствовать, как её сети нитями оплетают всё вокруг, текут, истончаются.

В новостях не говорили о побеге мутантов, зато много рассказывали о том, как хорошо всем жить, и как много делает для этого власть. В новостях не говорили о том, что узнал в подворотнях Скотт: не упоминали о чумном мальчишке, прикосновение к которому грозило смертью; не рассказывали про увеличивающийся культ древнего скандинавского бога; не упоминали о взорвавшейся, оплывшей в самолёте женщине. Новости дарили сказку, и люди верили. 

Однажды Скотт услышал, как к порогу дома кто-то прибился: дверь содрогалась от ударов и, почему-то, стонов.  
— Тебе здесь не место, Логан, — холодно сказала Эмма  
Скотт стоял, вцепившись в поручень, и слушал — это был первый человек за долгое время, кто пришёл сюда. Первый человек, помимо Эммы и её детей-призраков.  
— Фрост, не будь сукой, — пробормотали в ответ.  
Судя по голосу, Логан был безбожно пьян и ужасающе зол. Он почти рычал, звук раскатывался в его глотке, и Скотт не видел, но мог предположить, что во внешности этого Логана было нечто звериное.  
— Уходи, — повторила Эмма.  
Она, очевидно, попыталась закрыть дверь — Скотт услышал деревянный стук и что-то, напоминающее тот чавкающий, противный хруст разрываемой плоти. Логан закричал.  
— Мерзкая, ублюдочная стерва, — хрипло сказал он, отдышавшись. — Что тебе стоит помочь мне, ты ведь знаешь, как это больно, ты ведь тоже…  
— Я повторю в третий раз. — Голос Эммы по твёрдости мог соперничать с алмазом. — И ты уйдёшь отсюда, считая себя падальщиком, клоуном или пятилетней девочкой.  
— Дрянь, — сказал напоследок Логан. — Я ведь могу о тебе всем рассказать.

Он ушёл, тихо напевая себе что-то под нос, Скотт, прислушавшись, смог разобрать какую-то смутно знакомую детскую считалочку. В поместье сразу стало тихо и безмятежно, и это спокойствие отчего-то впервые показалось Скотту искусственным.  
— Ты мутант, — сказал он. — Читаешь чужие мысли.  
— Наш президент тоже, — со смешком ответила Эмма. — О, Чарльз, каких высот он добился.  
— Но… — Скотт неожиданно сбился, потерялся и сильнее обхватил перила, чтобы удержать равновесие. — Но если президент тоже мутант, почему он…  
— У него есть власть, мой милый. Больше ему ничего не нужно.  
У тебя тоже есть власть, подумал Скотт.  
— И мне тоже больше ничего не нужно, — согласилась Эмма. 

Она пришла к нему не сразу.  
Сначала, в первые дни тяжелого, мучительного привыкания не только к свободе, но и к чистоте, к комфорту, к спокойствию, Эмма даже не заговаривала. Она исправно приносила еду, меняла простыни на свежие, накрахмаленные, с резким цветочным запахом, она вела себя лучше идеальной прислуги, и Скотт, уставший и опустошенный, вжимал голову в плечи от её присутствия. Ему было страшно поверить.  
Ему было страшно предположить, что всё вокруг — бред измученного тюрьмой сознания, что он сошёл с ума, как Пьетро, ночами благословляющий свою всемогущую сестру.  
Скотт бил посуду неловкими движениями, врезался в дверные косяки, задевал плечами стены — не потому, что не умел ориентироваться, а потому, что боль доказывала реальность. Капли крови горошинами стекали по его руке, и Скотт знал, что сегодня он ещё не сошёл с ума.

Долгими вечерами Эмма читала детям сказки, и хотя её голос совсем не отражал интонаций, Скотту было приятно слушать то, что он больше не мог прочесть. Долгими ночами он представлял, как она выглядит, но образ менялся, путался во тьме белой тенью, оставляя за собой странный холод в груди.  
Эмма пришла к нему в одну из таких ночей, осторожно ступила на кровать, опустилась сверху, удерживая запястья Скотта с неожиданной силой.  
— Твои мечты всё ещё оглушительны, — сказала она тогда.  
— Говорят, — добавила Эмма, — слепые могут увидеть прикосновениями.  
И Скотт увидел. 

Тело под его руками казалось литым, сделанным из металла или камня, холодным и ровными, без единого недостатка. Эмма была любовно вырезанной статуей: совершенной, прекрасной.  
Её руки почти нежно оглаживали выпирающие рёбра Скотта, её бёдра с силой обхватывали его, она сама направляла, вела, угадывала любое желание. У неё было ровное дыхание, и только бисеринки пота на коже, которые ловил губами Скотт, доказывали, что это не иллюзия, не наваждение и не сон  
Прежде, чем Скотта поглотила липкая волна удовольствия, он почувствовал язык Эммы на своих пустых глазницах.

* * *  
У него ушли недели на то, чтобы понять, что именно не так с этим домом и с этими детьми. Они были и, одновременно с этим, их не было. Дети исполняли все приказы, жили по расписанию, точному графику, , но они не были детьми, они даже не казались живыми. Скотт раз за разом пытался с ними поговорить, но ничего не получалось — то ли его вид пугал их, то ли они следовали приказу избегать его.  
Сомнений в том, что Эмма отдала такой приказ, не возникало.  
Этот новый ребёнок говорил, и, в отличие от всех детей поместья, он казался живым. Скотт просто не мог допустить, чтобы с ним, с ней, с Рейчел, что-то случилось.

Он не знал, но мог предполагать, что делала Эмма. Как она усаживала ребёнка в кресло и начинала говорить своим холодным, безэмоциональным голосом, как придвигалась ближе и вскидывала руки, касаясь висков. Как впивалась острыми ногтями, прорезая себе путь в сознание, а голос её набирал силу. Как в огне и мучениях сгорало любое представление ребёнка о том, кто он есть.  
Самым сложным было не думать, потому что любая мысль становилась предателем — Эмма, прекрасная, удивительная Эмма, потрясающей силы телепат, видела его насквозь, слышала каждую мысль.  
Но годы тюрьмы, скитания по подворотням чумного города научили Скотта не думать, иначе он давно бы составил компанию мёртвому Курту.  
Не думая, он отпер дверь, не думая, прошёл по коридору, опасливо постукивая тростью вокруг. Он шёл проверить, узнать и вспоминал о том, как лежал на холодном, грязном полу тюремной камеры. Когда ему выжгли глаза, он долго не мог подняться, поскальзывался на ладонях, на собственной крови из разбитой губы. Где-то рядом кричал Курт, молился своей сестре Пьетро, но каждый раз, как заходили охранники, всё на мгновение стихало, чтобы возобновиться стуком по прутьям их клеток, злым шепотом охранников. Зоопарк, думал Скотт, ступая по лестнице, они напоминали диких, побитых животных, которых развлечения ради оставили в живых. Бесполезные, ненавидящие всё вокруг, нелюдимые.  
Они, продолжал Скотт, спускаясь в подвал, шутка Дьявола или странная прихоть Бога, они созданы для того, чтобы их уничтожили, побочная ветка развития людей, обречённая на смерть.  
Или мы сами — боги, засияла мысль. Чужая, яркая, единственно чёткая среди мутных образов Скотта, мысль ворвалась в его голову и устроила хаос.  
— Неужели, мой милый, ты думал, что сможешь меня обмануть? — ласково шепнула Эмма, оплетая руками его шею.  
Где-то рядом кричала Рейчел.  
*  
— Я так надеялась, что ты ничего не заметишь, — сказала Эмма.  
Она ходила вокруг, Скотт чувствовал движение затылком, но не мог пошевелиться, не мог ничего сказать. Кресло с тяжелыми металлическими наручами удерживало его от любых действий и движений.  
— Ты ведь не должен был ничего заметить, — с искусственной тоской сказала Эмма. — Мой милый слепой мальчик с оглушительными мыслями.  
Ему не было страшно, потому что насилие, боль и безволие — то, к чему он привык. Во рту разливался вкус горечи: смесь разбитой надежды и предательства.  
— Никто не рассказывал тебе сказку о Синей Бороде, Скотт? — спросила Эмма. — Тебе просто не нужно было вмешиваться. Не нужно было заходить в эту дверь.  
Что ты делаешь с детьми, подумал Скотт. Что с Рейчел?  
— С ней всё хорошо. Со всеми моими детьми всё хорошо. Они никогда не кричат, не жалуются, они не плачут и не страдают. Этот мир никогда им не навредит.  
Наручи впились в запястья Скотта, и тот запаниковал, снова дёрнулся, чувствуя, как по рукам потекла кровь.  
— Успокойся, — сказала Эмма, и он успокоился. — Я просто удаляю у них всё лишнее.  
Скотт почувствовал, как по его лбу, цепляя волосы, прошлись влажной губкой. Кожу зацепили маленькие тёплые пальцы, и Скотт подумал, что больше нет хорошей, тихой девочки Рейчел. Перед мысленным взглядом Скотта её рыжие волосы выцвели в серый, а глаза погасли.  
Она стала ручным зверьком сбрендившего телепата.  
Когда по виску Скотта прошелся металл, он даже не шелохнулся, покорно принимая всё то, что решила дать ему Эмма.  
Скотту было больно.  
Он закричал, когда по твёрдой, покрытой шрамами коже у глаз заструилась обжигающе-горячая кровь, он снова почувствовал обращенные против него лазеры, учёных, военных и каменные стены тюрьмы. Эмма вскрывала ему череп, насыщалась его мыслями, а Скотт кричал, срывал глотку, утопал в собственной боли.  
Он увидел Эмму своими пустыми глазницами — вся в белом, она напоминала ангела, её свет обещал исцеление, лишение страданий, и под каждым её шагом трещинами шли воспоминания Скотта.  
Семья, дом, нормальная жизнь, тюрьма, учёные, крики, грязь.  
Мы все обречены, этот мир обречён, больше ничего не будет, суматошно думал он. Не будет никакого мира. Не будет никого, никогда.  
Курт был прав — Бог отвернулся от них.


End file.
